Obsessed
by Jollyroy
Summary: A boy finds a Zangoose who really, REALLY likes him. Rated M for slight language and Adult content.  Human X Zangoose
1. It Begins

_**Chapter 1: It Begins**_

_**Monday.**_

The sun shined brightly as it peeked into the bedroom and gave everything in it a warm feeling. Outside, the birds were tweeting in the trees and the morning dew made the grass below sparkle. Currently, back in that bedroom, it was time for a certain somebody to get up and prepare for school. A boy, around the age of 15, was sleeping, wrapped up in his warm bed covers and snoring silently. Nearly his entire body was surrounded by his blanket, only his smooth black hair was showing from the top. A little mouse Pokémon was nudging at his side, trying to wake the boy up.

"Pika…Pi-Pikachu…" said the Pokémon, which roughly translated to "Get up, Felix. You're gonna be late for school!"

The boy stirred in his sleep and rolled over right on top of the poor Pikachu. The little Pokémon wasn't going to let that go unpunished and zapped a small wave of electricity into the sleeping Felix. The shock wasn't enough to hurt Felix, but it sure was enough to wake him up in a flash. The boy wildly rolled out of bed and fell to the floor, much to the amusement of Pikachu.

"Good morning to you, too." Said the boy sarcastically while still lying on the floor.

"Did you really have to shock me?" asked Felix as he got off the floor and made his way to his clothes drawer.

"Pika-Pikachu." Which translates to "Well, I couldn't just leave my best friend in bed and let him miss school, could I?"

Felix smirked at Pikachu. The two had been best friends for as long as Felix could remember. Of course Felix could never understand _**exactly**_ what Pikachu said whenever he spoke; he did roughly know what Pikachu was saying., and that was good enough. Felix got dressed for school in a jiff. A black T-shirt and blue jeans. Basic stuff. After that, Felix walked out of his room with Pikachu riding on his shoulder. The two made their way downstairs and into the kitchen where Felix's mom was making breakfast.

"Good morning, sunshine! I made you a nice, happy Monday breakfast to start the week off nice!" said Felix's mother. She was always so happy and upbeat. Felix thought she was the coolest mom ever. Felix licked his lips as he gazed upon the platter of pancakes, sausage, eggs, and toast in front of him.

"And I made some for you, too, Pikachu. Hey, that rhymed!" chuckled mother as she set down an extra plate for the pet Pokémon. Pikachu smiled as he enjoyed how Felix's mom would treat him like a true member of the family. Soon, Felix's dad came into the kitchen.

"Something smells really good. I bet its pancakes?" said Dad.

"Bingo! Two points for you, dear." Said Mother.

Everyone had a laugh as they sat down to eat their glorious meal. Felix loved mornings at his house. Everyone was so chipper and well spirited, even at the early hours of the day.

The food was delicious; just the right consistency for everything. It was topped it off with a hearty belch from everyone.

After he finished his food, Felix finished getting ready for school. He got his backpack, spare pencils and lunch money. Then, Felix headed towards the front door to leave for school.

"PIKA!" shouted Pikachu as he jumped into Felix's arms. He began whining a bit, trying to make Felix stay home yet knowing that he had to go to school.

"Don't worry Pikachu. I'll be back at _**4PM**_, okay? You know that." Said Felix. Pikachu did this every day. He didn't want Felix to leave. He wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. Felix gave his pet a big squeeze and put him down. Then, Felix was out the door, off to school. As he walked away, he turned around to see Pikachu in the front window, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Clingy little mouse." Chuckled Felix as he waved goodbye one last time.

Felix began walking to school. He had to leave his house exactly twenty minutes before school started to make it on time. Felix couldn't take the school bus; his house was inconveniently far from school, yet close enough that the school bus route didn't go to his house. Felix didn't mind though, he enjoyed his walks to school. There were lots of pretty trees and houses that Felix passed by.

Felix took in his surroundings. There were various small Pokémon scattering about as Felix trekked onward. Suddenly, Felix stopped walking. He got the strange feeling that someone or _**something**_ was watching him. The kid looked around him: nothing. Felix shrugged it off and continued walking.

This might have been one of the weirdest days of school for Felix. In every one of his classes, Felix couldn't help but get the feeling that he was being watched. In science class, in math class, in gym, lunch period. Felix could have SWORE he saw a red and white figure for a split second in the window in English class. Well, school ended for the day and it was time for Felix to walk home. Five minutes into his walk, that feeling of being watched came back. Felix felt a bit irritated by this feeling. He tried to pay no attention to it and kept walking. For the most part, ignoring the feeling actually worked. That is until, out of nowhere, someone covered Felix's eyes with their hands. _**Or paws**_…

"Guess who?" said the voice. It was feminine, so Felix concluded that whoever this person was, they were female.

Felix was dumbfounded. It wasn't like he didn't have friends at school; it's just that he wouldn't EXPECT any of them to pull such a juvenile prank as "guess who?". Felix couldn't tell who the culprit was by the voice-he had never heard it before. Felix reluctantly decided to play along.

"Is this Jennifer?"

"Nooooo." Said the voice playfully.

"Umm, Mary?"

"No, no, no."

"Chelsea, perhaps?"

"Sorry, try again."

Felix quickly became irritated. He tried to spin around and see who was playing with him, but whoever-it-was quickly span with him, keeping her mitts covering Felix's eyes.

"I said 'try again', cheater." Giggled the voice.

Felix saw that there was no way out except to play along.

"Ashley?"

"No."

"Sam?"

"Nope."

"Vicky?"

"Try again."

"….Christina, Alex, Michelle, Katie, Jessie, Brittany, Bran-"

"Nope, it's none of those people."

"I give up. Who are you!"

With that, Felix was set free as his vision returned. He quickly spun around to see a person that he had never seen before. It wasn't even a PERSON. It was a Zangoose.

"Hi." Said the Pokémon.

"Uh, hello." Said Felix awkwardly.

"I'm sorry but….I don't think I've ever met you." Said Felix.

"Oh, you haven't."

"Then why did you play 'guess who' with me? That's usually a game you play with a person you KNOW." Stated Felix.

*giggle*" You're so funny, Felix."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"I know many things, Felix."

Felix got a bit suspicious.

"Yeah? Well, exactly WHAT do you know?"

"I know that you're really cute and that I like you."

Felix didn't see this coming.

"Oh, well, uh thanks…."

"Felix? Do you think I'M cute?"

Felix blushed a bit. He really didn't know how to talk to girls, especially one as direct as this one.

"Oh, um…..y-yeah…You're cute…" said Felix avoiding eye contact.

Zangoose ran up and gave Felix a big hug. She blushed as she purred into the boy's chest.

"Oh, Felix. You're so sweet! Stop sweet-talkin' me!"

"Um, pardon me, but, how do you know who I am?" asked Felix.

"Oh, uh…I've sorta been watching you for a while now…"

"So that was _**you**_ spying on me while I was in school? I knew I wasn't crazy…"

"Yeah, sorry about that. You're just soooo cute. I just wanted to meet you." Coaxed the Zangoose. Still hugging on Felix.

"…Well, I guess you really didn't cause any harm…Well, it's nice to meet you, Zangoose." Said Felix. He returned a hug to Zangoose, showing that he forgave her for her spying. Zangoose squealed as Felix wrapped his arms around her.

Zangoose then playfully yanked on Felix's ears and giggled. She then behind a nearby tree and peeked her head out at Felix.

"Come on, Felix! Play with me!" squeaked Zangoose as she wagged her tail playfully.

Felix figured since Zangoose just wanted to be friends, he could spend some time with her for a while. Bringing his attention back to playing, Felix figured Zangoose wanted him to chase her. Felix took a charging stance and Zangoose ears perked at his sudden change in mood.

"Okay, you'd better run, here I come!" said Felix as he began charging towards Zangoose. Zangoose giggled as she began running in random directions, trying to throw Felix off her trail. Once, Felix got close to grabbing her, but Zangoose quickly faked right and threw Felix off.

"Slippery little piggy!" shouted Felix playfully. Zangoose bounced up and down while swaying her tail left and right, teasing the boy.

"Come on, Felix! Catch me!"

Felix once again charged at the Pokémon, but it was futile as Zangoose jumped into the air, and onto Felix's head. She then front-flipped onto the ground and dashed behind a nearby tree, laughing all the while. Felix couldn't believe what just happened. Did that Pokémon just jump on his head? He was being toyed with. Felix turned and began walking away from Zangoose.

"Hey! Where are you going, Felix? Don't go way! Please don't leave!" begged Zangoose as she began running towards Felix. Felix said nothing and kept on walking. Zangoose began whining as she went to grab Felix by the shirt. When she was right behind him, the boy quickly spun around, catching Zangoose off guard. Felix then grabbed the Pokémon and wrapped her in a big hug.

"Gotcha, girl!" said Felix victoriously. Zangoose squealed as she realized Felix was still playing.

"No fair, Felix! You cheated!" said Zangoose playfully. She then broke free of the hug and took a battle-ready stance.

"Now, I'm gonna catch you!" said the Pokémon showing her fangs.

Felix gulped and began running away as Zangoose chased him. Being a Pokémon, Zangoose was far more superior to Felix at athletics and easily caught the boy. Zangoose tackled Felix to the ground. She purred into Felix's face and began licking his cheek.

"Hey, that tickles! Okay, you caught me!" said Felix surrendering.

Zangoose playfully nipped at Felix's ear. Felix giggled even more.

"You sure are a playful girl, huh?" said Felix as Zangoose kept on tickling him.

"Come on, let's play some more!" said Zangoose getting off the ground.

Felix and Zangoose began to play more games together. The two lost track of time and before anyone knew it, the sun was beginning to set. Felix looked up and saw the sky glowing an orange-ish hue.

"Oh, man. What time is it? I need to get home." Said Felix, catching his breath. He had been playing quite a while with Zangoose.

"No! Just a little while longer!" begged Zangoose. She put on a sad face for Felix. Felix wasn't going to fall for that; he got that face every day from Pikachu.

_**Pikachu….**_

"Oh, man. I totally forgot about Pikachu. He's gonna be mad at me." Said Felix, expecting a thunder shock when he got home.

"Sorry, Zangoose, but I really need to get home." Said Felix turning to leave.

"But I—" Zangoose didn't get to finish her statement; she was cut off by her growling stomach, which was grumbling quite loudly, enough for Felix to hear.

"Oh, you sound hungry. Whens the last time you ate something?" asked the boy.

"Uuh….yesterday…" admitted the Pokémon, looking a bit embarrassed.

Felix couldn't just leave his new friend out here to starve while he went home to a hot meal.

"Would you like to come to my house for dinner? You'd be a welcome guest and my mom makes the best food." Offered Felix with a smile. Zangoose ran up and gave Felix a big hug.

"You're offering me to come into your home? I'd love that, Thank You! You're so sweet, Felix." Said Zangoose nuzzling into the boy's neck.

"_Geez this is like the __**tenth **__hug she's given me." _Thought Felix.

Felix returned her hug and chuckled a bit. Felix knew that Zangoose liked to be near him, especially when she hugged him, so he didn't mind all of the physical contact between them. He actually kind of liked all of the hugs Zangoose gave him.

The two new friends began walking towards Felix's humble home. As they walked Zangoose would stare at Felix out of the corner of her eye. Felix would get that feeling that he was being watched and turn his head towards Zangoose, but she would always avert her gaze before Felix could see her staring.

While they walked, Zangoose hesitantly began to move her paw closer towards Felix's hand. Felix caught on and grabbed Zangoose's paw. Zangoose blushed and looked away as she wasn't expecting Felix to _**actually**_ hold hands with her. Felix just figured that she was just being friendly, so he didn't mind holding hands with Zangoose. The two held hands all the way to Felix's house.

Soon, the two were at the front door of Felix's house. Still holding hands, they walked inside to the living room to the smell of dinner being cooked.

"MMMM, mom's makin' fried chicken." Said Felix.

"Smells good." Added Zangoose.

"PIKA!"

Upon hearing the front door open, Pikachu dashed into the living room to see Felix. He quickly jumped into Felix's arms, causing the boy to let go of Zangoose's paw. Zangoose became jealous and glared angrily at Pikachu, but no one noticed.

"Hey, buddy! How ya been? Sorry I didn't come home earlier today. I was—"

Felix was cut off by Pikachu shocking him. Waves of electricity surged through his body.

"I guess I deserved that…"

"Pika." *which translates to* "You're damn right you did."

"Zangoose, I'd like you to meet Pikachu. He's my best friend." Said Felix, presenting Pikachu to Zangoose. Zangoose had been glaring a Pikachu the whole time and didn't hear Felix.

"Uh, Zangoose?" Felix tapped her shoulder. Zangoose snapped out of her trance and noticed everyone looking at her.

"Huh, oh…I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. What did you say?" asked Zangoose.

"I said meet Pikachu." Repeated Felix.

"Oh, hello, Pika." Said Zangoose with a fake smile.

"Pika!"

The two shook paws as Felix's mom popped in from the kitchen.

"Felix, is that you?"

"Yeah, mom. I came home late. I brought a friend over for dinner."

"Okay, just be sure to wash up for dinner." Said Mother going back to finish making dinner.

Everyone went to clean up for dinner. Along the way, Zangoose met Felix's dad and the two exchanged introductions. After that, Felix, Zangoose, and Pikachu went up to the bathroom to wash their hands for dinner. Zangoose glared at Pikachu all the while, mad that Pikachu had to come along. Pikachu rode on Felix's shoulders, which mad Zangoose grit her teeth; she didn't like Pikachu. She figured that the little mouse Pokémon was stealing all of Felix's attention away from her.

Soon, everyone was at the dinner table, with Pikachu eating his poke-food in a dinner dish on the floor. Zangoose made sure she snagged a seat next to Felix. Everyone began to dig into the food. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, with berry juice to drink. Zangoose scooted her chair closer towards Felix and blushed a bit. Felix's dad noticed this and chuckled.

"Well, son. It looks like you've got a little girlfriend, huh?" teased Father.

"What are you talking about?" asked Felix. He was very naïve when it came to girls.

At one point in dinner, Pikachu sneaked over under the table to Felix and put his paw on the boy's leg, begging for a little piece of chicken. Felix caught on and slipped Pikachu a chunk of meat. The mouse Pokémon happily snatched the food and gobbled it down. Zangoose watched this little scene and once again became jealous of Pikachu. She growled silently and quietly kept eating her meal.

Dinner soon ended with everyone totally satisfied. Father went to go watch the evening news on TV, while Mother went to play a handheld gaming device; she was a kid at heart. Pikachu went and tugged on the bottom of Felix's pant leg with his teeth, signifying that he wanted to play. Zangoose noticed and quickly intervened. She went and grabbed Felix's arm and tugged at it.

"Come on, Felix! Let's go play!" said Zangoose playfully.

"Okay, come on, Pikachu." Said Felix.

Zangoose frowned at the request of Pikachu tagging along. Pikachu bounced onto Felix's shoulder as the three went outside. Zangoose once again glared at Pikachu. The sun had gone down and it was dark outside; only the light of the stars and moon illuminated the area. Once the three were outside and on the front lawn, Felix proposed an idea for a game.

"Let's play' hide and seek'. If you're 'it' then you must find the other players. If you find a person, you must catch them. Then the next player is 'it'. The game will be more challenging since it's dark outside."

Everyone agreed on the rules of the game. Zangoose offered to be 'it' first.

"I'll be 'it'." Said the cat Pokémon, raising her paw.

With that, Felix and Pikachu scattered off in search of their hiding spots. Zangoose covered her eyes and began to count to thirty.

"…twenty eight….twenty nine….thirty! Ready or not, blah-blah and so forth!" said Zangoose.

It was dark outside, but Zangoose's enhanced night vision made seeing in the dark a breeze. Zangoose listened for any unusual noise: ruffling in the bushes and footsteps in the grass. Without even having to move, Zangoose quickly found Felix's location in the distance; the boy was hiding up in a nearby tree, cleaver for a human. Hunting was natural for Pokémon, so a game like 'hide and seek' was no challenge to her. But her target _**wasn't **_Felix. She quickly disregarded his location and continued listening for any other sounds. Soon, she could faintly hear breathing in the distance, in a bush. Zangoose silently went off in the direction of the noise. She neared the bush and stopped a few feet in front of it. Zangoose began to growl at the bush, hoping to bring the being inside of it out in the open.

In the bush lied Pikachu, to whom it had become apparent that his hiding spot had been discovered. He had to make a break for it, les he be tagged and become 'it', losing the game. Without second thought, Pikachu darted out of the bush, whizzing past Zangoose in a flash. Just as planned, Zangoose caught sight of Pikachu and began chasing after him.

The two ran around the front lawn with Pikachu whizzing this way and that, trying to throw off his Zangoose chaser. Fortunately, Zangoose had just spent a whole afternoon playing 'tag' and her chasing skills were at its very best. In no time, Zangoose grabbed Pikachu, 'tagging' him. But she wasn't done there. After grabbing Pikachu, Zangoose then slammed him into the ground and began driving his face into the dirt. Poor Pikachu didn't expect this from a simple game and got a face full of dirt and grass.

Zangoose then followed up by heaving Pikachu a good distance away. Pikachu slammed into the ground hard and rolled a few feet before stopping. Bruised and scrapped, Pikachu lied on the ground as Zangoose approached him. Zangoose bent down and held Pikachu onto the ground with her paw. Then she raised Pikachu's ear and spoke in a threatening voice.

"You listen to me, _rat_, and you listen good. Felix is **mine** now, got that? You'd be wise to stay away from him from now on. I'm Felix's best friend now and I'm not going to let _**ANYONE**_ stand between us, so just get lost."

Pikachu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Zangoose released her grip on Pikachu and walked away, leaving the mouse very confused in the darkness…..

Zangoose then went off to find Felix, who was still hiding in the tree. Zangoose quickly located him and scampered up the tree. She tapped Felix on the back, obviously didn't notice Zangoose behind him from the expression on his face.

"Found you! I win!" said Zangoose.

"Oh….I guess you do, good game." Said Felix, trying to be a good sport. The two climbed out of the tree and walked back to the center of the front lawn. Felix then called for Pikachu.

"Hey! Pikachu! The game is over! Zangoose found me! You can come out now!" yelled Felix into the air.

Pikachu slowly made his over to the others. He had a slight limp in his walk. Felix noticed Pikachu walking funny.

"Hey, buddy. What happened to your leg?" asked Felix with concern.

"P-Pika…pikachu….pika…."

"He said that he tripped when he was running." Said Zangoose. That wasn't at all what Pikachu had said.

"Oh, well the game is over anyway, so let's go inside. You should rest that leg of yours.

Zangoose then let out a yawn.

"Felix? I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep."

"Yeah, I'm getting tired, too. You should probably head home for the night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually….could I maybe….stay here for the night?"

Pikachu looked on in shock. He only wished that he could speak English so he could tell Felix about Zangoose.

"PIKA-PI! PIKACHUUUU!" *which translates to* "Felix, don't! DON'T LET HER STAY HERE! TELL THIS BITCH TO LEAVE!"

Zangoose glared threateningly at Pikachu and showed her fangs. Felix looked at Pikachu, wondering why he was acting so weird.

"Pikachu said 'That sounds great! Let's have our new friend over for a sleepover!'."

"_**That's not what I said, you wench!**__"___thought Pikachu.

"Well, okay. You can stay over tonight, Zangoose. My parents won't mind." Said Felix

Zangoose hugged Felix tightly.

"Oh, Thank You, Felix! You're the nicest boy ever!" said Zangoose innocently.

Pikachu face palmed.

_**Bed Time**_

Felix was snuggled in under his warm blankets and Pikachu took his usual spot at the foot of the bed. Zangoose then came up and snuggled up right next to Felix. Felix didn't mind much; if Zangoose was a HUMAN girl, then he would nervous. Zangoose began licking Felix's face as Pikachu watched on in anger. Zangoose noticed this and grinned at the yellow mouse.

"Goodnight, everyone." Said Felix.

"Pika…"

"Goodnight, Felix." Said Zangoose. She breathed a bit into Felix's ear, causing the boy to stir a bit from the strange feeling. Zangoose then leaned in and whispered into Felix's ear; making sure she was _**just**_ loud enough for Pikachu to hear.

"I really like you Felix. You're my best friend. I want to be with you…"

Zangoose wrapped her arms around Felix.

"…..forever…."


	2. Jealousy Kills

_**Chapter 2: Jealousy kills**_

Pikachu awoke early the next morning. He yawned as he stretched his limbs and perked his ears.

"_Man, I just had the __**CRAZIEST**__ dream. There was this weird Zangoose. She was nice at first, but then she turned all evil and attacked me. Well, I'm just glad it's over."_

Pikachu noticed that Felix was snoring; not enough to disturb anyone but loud enough to where Pikachu's sensitive ears could hear him.

"_That thick-headed….he's gonna be late for school again…"_ though Pika.

Pikachu crept across the bed over to where Felix was nested. That's when Pikachu froze in shock. To his horror, he noticed that he and Felix **weren't** the only two people sleeping in the bed.

"_Oh, God. No…"_ thought the yellow mouse.

Under the covers, snuggled next to Felix was Zangoose. That same Zangoose who attacked Pikachu. That same Zangoose who threatened his life just last night. Pikachu tried to hold back a gasp as he realized that wasn't a dream. It actually happened and this Zangoose was out to get him.

Well, Felix still needed to wake up for school. Pikachu figured he could handle Zangoose if she tried anything funny. The yellow mouse carefully crept over to Felix's face, being careful not to wake up Zangoose. Pikachu began tapping on the boy's face and nudging his shoulders. Zangoose stirred a bit.

"_Come on….come on, wake up, __**Snorlax**__!" _

Finally, Felix began to wake up. His eyes slowly opened as he mumbled a few indecencies. Felix sat up, and blinked a few times. He then turned toward Pikachu, who had a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, buddy. Good morning." Said Felix rather loudly. Pikachu began shushing the boy, hoping to quiet him down before-

Suddenly, Zangoose woke up. Her eyes opened in a flash and her cat-like pupils adjusted to the light. Pikachu face palmed. Zangoose noticed that Felix was already awake. She gave him a big hug and purred into his side.

"Good morning, Felix." Said Zangoose very cutely.

"Good morning, Zangoose." Said Felix returning the hug.

"Felix, I'm hungry. Let's go eat, then we can play!"

"Sorry, girl but I have to go to school, remember?"

"But, Felix….." said Zangoose sadly. She wanted Felix to stay home and spend time with her all day.

"We can play when I'm done with school. Why don't you and Pikachu play together while I'm gone?"

"Pika! Pika!" *which meant* "HELL no! I'm not staying anywhere near this chick!"

Zangoose glared at Pikachu and he glared back.

"Actually, Felix, I'm going to go home. Maybe I'll take a walk around today." Said Zangoose.

"Well, okay then." Said Felix getting out of bed and getting ready for the day.

"Maybe I'll see you later today?" said Zangoose.

"Sure." Smile Felix.

Felix got ready for the day, ate his happy breakfast, said goodbye to everyone, and headed out the door for school. Pikachu stared through the front window, looking at his naïve master leave for the day. Zangoose walked up behind him and spoke…

"What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to beat it." Growled Zangoose.

"You won't get away with this. When Felix finds out what you truly are, he'll hate you and you'll be the one who leaves." Said Pikachu, still looking out the window.

Just then, Felix's parents walked into the living room. Father had his work attire on and was about to leave for his job. Mother had her coat on and her purse around her shoulder.

"Bye, Pikachu and Zangoose. Father is leaving for work, and I'm going to go run some errands. Zangoose, I hope you can stop bye later sometime." Said Mother.

"Don't worry. I've got a feeling you'll be seeing plenty of me." Chuckled Zangoose. Pikachu was the only one to get the double meaning of that statement.

The parents left out the door for the day, leaving the Pokémon alone at home. Soon, Zangoose went to the front door to leave for the day.

"Where are you going?" asked Pikachu sternly.

"None of your business, rat."

With that, Zangoose was out the door and down the street. Pikachu stayed at home slumping on the living room couch….

Zangoose walked down the street, in the same direction Felix had taken to school. She sniffed the air for his scent. When she had picked up on it, she began to follow it directly to the school. Zangoose was planning on spying on Felix again. She figured if she could not spend time with him right now, she was at least going to watch him from a distance.

Soon, Zangoose was in front of Felix's school. It was a pretty large school building, it had to be; it held grades 6th through 12th, so there were a lot of kids going here. School had already started by the time Zangoose had arrived, so no one was around to see here sneak inside the school building. Zangoose continued to follow Felix's scent through the school. Down the halls, up some stairs, she easily followed his smell, separating the scents of the other kids from his. But there was this one lingering scent that seemed to surround Felix's scent. It was artificial-_**strawberry perfume**_. It was a bit intense, to, burning the inside of Zangoose's sensitive nose. Nevertheless, Zangoose ventured on in search of her dream boy.

Soon, the trail led to a door, a classroom. Zangoose peeked inside the window of the door. There was a good number of children in the classroom, listening to the teacher in the front. Soon, Zangoose spotted Felix in the middle of the room. Like every other kid, he was sitting at his desk, taking notes on what the teacher was saying. But, sitting right behind him was this girl. This brunette wearing a skirt and dress shirt, looking quite studious and preppy. What this girl was doing was what made Zangoose grit her teeth. This girl, with her shiny black hair and perfect smile, was constantly poking Felix on the arm tickling him slightly and making him snicker a bit. Felix blushed as the girl continued playing with him.

Zangoose's eyes went wide with rage as the girl then poked Felix in his side, making him squeak with laughter. The teacher stopped writing on the board and turned to face Felix.

"Is there a problem, young man?" asked the teacher sternly.

"N-no, ma'am." Said Felix. The teacher went back to writing on the board as Felix smiled at the girl behind him, telling her to stop playing around. The girl whispered something in Felix's ear and they both smiled. Zangoose had seen enough of this. She concluded that this girl was the source of the strawberry perfume, which would explain why it was so close to Felix's scent: they must have been walking through the school together. Zangoose began to walk out of the school, growling silently as she walked. She walked out the front door and climbed into a nearby tree to think.

Zangoose slumped on a branch in the tree and thought about what she just saw. She instantly became filled with rage and jealousy. Why was Felix with that girl and not her? What did that bitch have that Zangoose didn't? Did Felix like this girl? Was he tired of Zangoose? No, that couldn't be it. Zangoose couldn't stand the thought of someone else being with her dreamy Felix boy. Zangoose tried to calm down and think of another explanation.

"Maybe that's just how human females interact with males….yeah, that's it. _**I'm**_ the one Felix likes."

Zangoose calmed down a bit, reassured with her answer. She closed her eyes to rest for a while….

The sound of a loud bell woke Zangoose from her slumber. She was still in the tree when she saw various kids starting to leave to the school. Was school over had she slept through the whole day? No the sun's position in the sky told her that it was about 12 noon. Zangoose saw that the kids leaving the school were merely going to sit on the grass out on the school's front lawn. They began eating food, telling Zangoose that it was simply lunch hour at the school.

Zangoose figured that Felix would have some free time during his lunch break. Some free time that he could with her. Zangoose snuck around to the back of the school to see if she could find a way into the school to find Felix. Zangoose found an entrance way on the side of the school, presumably used by the janitor. Once again, Zangoose was back inside the school searching for Felix. Zangoose kept searching until she found a big door on the main floor. The door led into the cafeteria, where the most of the students eat their lunch (if they don't decide to eat in front of the school). There, in the middle of the huge hall-like room was Felix. He was sitting by himself and chewing on a slice of pizza. Zangoose smiled as she saw that this was her chance to have Felix all to herself. She was about to call Felix over to her when that girl, that same girl from earlier, showed up out of nowhere and sat down right next to Felix.

Zangoose gritted her teeth and balled her fists. She stared daggers at that brunette.

"This skank just won't let up." Grumbled Zangoose as she watched the girl flirt with Felix. Zangoose noticed that whenever the girl would speak to Felix, Felix would start to blush. What was she saying to him? Zangoose decided to ease drop. She adjusted her sensitive ears and focused in on Felix and the girl.

"….so, come on, Felix. Don't you think that would be nice? You told me that you would give me your answer at soon, so tell me." Said the girl intently.

"Uh….well, I've never been in a relationship before, so I still can't believe you asked me if you could be my _**girlfriend**_."

Girlfriend….

That word echoed inside Zangoose's head. The Pokémon couldn't believe what she just heard. How dare this girl try and steal Felix. **Her** Felix. She had to stop herself from lunging out and attacking that brunette-haired demon. Against her better judgment, Zangoose continued to listen in.

"So what's your answer?" asked the girl

"_Come on, Felix, say 'no'. Say that you don't want this girl and that __**I'm**__ the one you love." _Thought Zangoose.

"Uh…look, can I give you my answer tomorrow? I'll definitely have it for you tomorrow morning. This is all very new to me so I just have to think about this for a while. Don't worry….I like you. If I didn't, I would have just said 'no' already." Said Felix.

"Well…okay." Said the girl understandingly. She gave Felix a small hug and the two continued with their lunch. The inside of Zangoose's head was swirling. Did she just hear Felix say that he 'likes' this girl? Zangoose wasn't going to take that. Not over Felix…

The school day ended and Felix went home. On the walk back home, Felix expected Zangoose to pop up and play with him, but she didn't come. When he got home, she wasn't there either. Felix figured she just didn't want to play today and figured she would come over tomorrow.

Meanwhile, across town….

That girl, the very one who was flirting with Felix all day, was currently walking home. She had headphones on her head, listening to music and singing along to the beat of a song that was playing. The music was playing quite loudly, so she had no idea of the approaching figure behind her. She had no idea that she was being stalked. She had no idea that her stalker was carrying a long piece of rope and had her claws ready to strike…

Nightfall came, but that girl never reached her house….

Back at Felix's house, the whole family was watching a little bit of television. There was a comedy show featuring Pokémon playing. The parents were sitting on the couch, whilst Felix was sitting on the carpet floor with Pikachu sitting in his lap and enjoying the absence of Zangoose. Just then, someone knocked on the front door.

"Who could that be at this hour?" said Father as he went for the door.

To everyone's surprise, it was Zangoose at the door with a big smile on her face. She was welcomed inside with happy smiles, by all but Pikachu who looked away in irritancy.

"Hello again, Zangoose!" said Father.

"Yes, hi. Welcome back." Said Mother.

"Hi, Zangoose. I thought I wasn't going to see you today, but you came by sort of late." Said Felix getting up to greet her.

"Oh, its okay, Felix. Zangoose can come visit anytime she pleases. She's a very good friend. You should be nicer to her." said Mother.

Felix blushed a bit as he tried to change the subject.

"W-well, uh….do you want to come in and watch TV with us?" said Felix still blushing.

"That would be great, Thank You." Said Zangoose very politely.

Pikachu looked at the cat Pokémon suspiciously. What had she been doing all day and why did she drop by this late? Plus, Zangoose wasn't as perky as she usually was around Felix. Right now, she was just calm and nonchalant. Felix returned to his seat and Zangoose sat down next to him. She instantly began cuddling with Felix and purring at him. Felix scratched the back of her ears as Zangoose blushed from the attention she wanted.

"It's good to see you again, Zangoose. I missed you today." Said Felix.

"I missed you, too, Felix." Said Zangoose licking the boy's face.

"Aw, look at you two love birds." Joked Mom

Felix began to blush again. Pikachu groaned.

Soon, the Pokémon show ended and the evening news came on. Nothing special tonight; just talk about local business and advances in medicine. But then, a news story came on about a _**local**_ tragedy.

The news reporter began to speak.

"A tragic event took place today, as a young girl, around the age of 15, died earlier today."

The TV then showed footage of a familiar girl hanging from a tree with rope around her neck and deep cuts all throughout her body. Felix gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

"Oh my God…."

The news reporter continued.

"From the looks of things, it seems the girl committed _**suicide**_, but not before cutting herself all across her body. What a sad loss to society."

"Oh my God…that girl….that's the girl who I….." Felix couldn't finish his statement. He was in shock. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

"Felix, did you know that girl?" asked Father.

"Y-yeah…I was just speaking to her earlier today….I ate lunch with her in school….she asked me if she could…be my girlfriend…." Said Felix weakly.

"Well, what did you tell her? Maybe she couldn't handle your answer." Said Mother.

"I told her I'd think about it…..oh my God…I killed her…she couldn't handle me not saying 'yes' when she first asked me…." Felix began to shake. Pikachu tried to calm him down, telling him that he had nothing to do with her death. But, in reality, he did…..

As everyone silently mourned the death of the girl, Zangoose only smiled. No one heard her as she silently chuckled to herself. No one except Pikachu and his sensitive ears. Pikachu glanced over at Zangoose to see just what was so funny at a time like this. The yellow mouse saw that Zangoose had a certain look on her face. A look of accomplishment.

Felix got up from his seat.

"I need some air…" said the boy as he went outside to the front lawn to breathe. Mother and Father went into the kitchen to get refreshments for everyone in an attempt to brighten things up. Now, only the Pokémon were left in the room.

Zangoose just continued to smile and look at the TV, which was still talking about the girl's death.

"What's so funny?" said Pikachu suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing….It's just funny how life is. That girl didn't have to die."

"What do you mean 'she didn't have to die'? You're saying it as if…."

"As if she didn't commit suicide? As if she was _**murdered**_…?"

Pikachu went wide eyed at Zangoose's statement. He tried to speak.

"Oh my God….you…."

"She wouldn't have 'committed suicide ' if she only stayed away from Felix…" said Zangoose using air quotes.

"OH MY GAWD. You're a monster. You're a psychopath. A crazy, insane girl!"

"I told you _**no one **_is gonna stand between me and Felix…."

"Oh, Felix isn't gonna like this when I—"

"When you WHAT? He can't even understand you. How the HELL are you going to tell him anything? The only reason I'm telling you all of this is because I know you can't tell anyone. Because if you could, I would kill you…." Said Zangoose matter-of-factly.

Pikachu said nothing. He knew she was right. He also knew what Zangoose could do now. She was much stronger than he was, and he _**doubted**_ that his electrical attacks would be enough to stop her.

Soon, Felix walked back into the house, a bit calmed down now. He sat back down on the floor and Pikachu instantly went to lie in his lap. The parents came back into the room with drinks for everyone. The news reporter had just finished up giving his reasons on why the girl died, talking about teen angst and low self-esteem.

"I can't believe I did that to her…" said Felix.

Zangoose wrapped her arms around Felix from behind and purred into his back. Felix felt a bit more relaxed at her soft touch. She spoke.

"Don't worry Felix. You can't blame yourself for _**all**_ of the reasons for why she killed herself. She may have had problems that you wouldn't even know about. Just try to relax, okay?"

Felix nodded his head silently. He grabbed onto Zangoose's arms.

"Thank you, Zangoose. You're so nice to me….will you stay over again tonight? Please?" asked the boy.

"_Felix, DON'T!"_ thought Pikachu.

Zangoose licked the back of his ear.

"Sure I will, Felix."

The cat Pokémon leaned forward to whisper into the boy's ear.

"Don't worry. You still have me…I'd never leave you…..**ever**…"


	3. Poisonous Desires

_**Chapter 3: Poisonous Desires**_

Many days passed by since the incident with the girl from school…

Every day had sort of a routine to it: Zangoose would spy on Felix at school, making sure no one started talking with him. Then, when Felix came home, Zangoose would show up to play and hog all of his attention (to Pikachu's inconvenience). Sometimes, Zangoose would spend the night at Felix's house, cuddling up with him while they slumbered. The process would repeat the next day. And the next day….

But, one day, Zangoose started feeling something. She got this urge. This urge deep down inside of her. It developed just below her stomach and it felt as if it were _**burning**_ her slightly. She had never felt it before, but instinctually knew what it was. Zangoose was in heat. Her first heat. It was her body telling her that it was time to **mate**. At first, Zangoose didn't pay any mind to the tingles in her womb. But, as each day went on, those tingles became more furious. Soon, Zangoose felt the full effects of her heat. Her virgin flower burned with need. She _**had**_ to mate, and fast. But, unfortunately for her, there were no males around to sedate her.

That's when her mind went back to Felix.

_**Felix**_

Surely, Felix would help her. She honestly believed that her and Felix were close to each other. Close enough that Felix would without a doubt mate with her if she asked. The mere thought of Felix mating with her made Zangoose smile and go crazy with lust. Her mind was running wild from her hormones. All these naughty thoughts of what she could _**do**_ to Felix were swimming in her head.

Zangoose decided to confront Felix head on…

It was a Saturday morning when Zangoose showed up at the front door of Felix's home. She was welcomed inside with open arms, as per usual. Felix was in his pajamas watching cartoons on TV with Pikachu by his side. Father was reading a book and Mother was talking on the phone with a friend. After she was welcomed in, Zangoose joined Felix, sitting down next to him. She gave him a big hug, taking in his scent with a big sniff. She smiled and a small dribble of drool ran from her mouth as, once again, those naughty thoughts filled her head. She was so close to fulfilling her desires. All she had to do was ask.

Pikachu sniffed the air. His head suddenly became cloudy with lust as his groin area began to stir.

"_What is going on!" What is that….nice smell? I mean __**bad**__ smell…..that bad smell, yeah."_

Pikachu maintained himself and regained control over his body again. But that smell still lingered. Pikachu glanced over his shoulder to see Zangoose staring rather lustfully at Felix, her eyes scanning the boy up and down. Upon further inspection, Pikachu found out that the enticing smell was coming from Zangoose. As a result of her heat, her body was giving off pheromones; the smell could only be picked up by other Pokémon. A human nose wasn't sensitive enough to pick up on it, so Felix was none the wiser. Pikachu then realized that Zangoose was in heat. Zangoose licked her lips at Felix, who was mesmerized by the cartoons on TV. Pikachu kept on staring at Zangoose in suspicion.

"_So Zangoose is in heat, eh? Who'd want to mate with that crazy girl?" _thought Pika.

"_Wait, why does she keep looking at Felix like that? She…oh my god….OH MY GOD, NO…. She __**COULDN'T**__ be thinking about doing that to Felix? What is wrong with this chick!" _

Zangoose wrapped her arms around Felix and licked his cheek. Felix returned her hug.

"You're awfully friendly today, Zangoose." Said Felix. Zangoose continued hugging Felix, but slowly, she began moving her hands towards Felix's hips. Felix shuttered a bit, but then slowly he relaxed.

"I just wanted to show you affection, Felix. Can't I do that?" said Zangoose sweetly.

"Oh….y-you can show me affection…" said Felix nervously.

"_Felix, you sap."_ Thought Pika.

The cartoon on TV ended and a commercial came on. Felix saw this as the perfect opportunity to use the bathroom before the next cartoon began. He excused himself from the group and headed towards the bathroom down the hall. Zangoose plopped down on her back, staring at the ceiling. Pikachu turned towards her and spoke.

"I know what you're trying to do. I won't let you." Stated Pikachu.

"I don't' know what you're talking about."

"You're not going to have sex with Felix."

"You'd better stay out of my way, rat."

"He's fifteen years old, and _**you're**_ a Pokémon. That's just wrong in so many ways. Why don't you go find a nice banana and have fun by yourself?"

"Felix is mine, and I'm gonna take _**good**_ care of him and I swear, if you fuck this up for me, I will—"

Zangoose cut her threat short as Felix came running back into the room, just as the cartoon began on TV. Pikachu glared at Zangoose as she spread out across Felix's lap. She spoke.

"Felix, could I speak to you for a second?"

"Sure, Zangoose. What is it?"

"I mean in private?"

"Oh. Alright…"

Felix and Zangoose got up to leave for a place where they could be alone. Pikachu wasn't going to take any chances. He tagged along too. Felix noticed Pikachu walking with him.

"Sorry, Pikachu. I think Zangoose wants to speak to just me right now."

Pikachu tried to protest, but Felix shooed him off. Heart broken, Pikachu went back to the living room to watch TV. Or so Felix thought….

Zangoose and Felix went up to Felix's room and closed the door behind them. Silently, Pikachu scurried to the door and placed his ear on it to ease drop. He listened for voices.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Zangoose?"

"Well, I wanted to ask you something right away. I didn't want to put it off until later…"

"What is it?"

Zangoose got a bit nervous.

"Well, I….uh…um…well…..Felix, do you like me?"

"Yes. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah. But….how close of friends are we?"

"What?"

"I mean….do we have close relationship?"

"Well…yeah, I guess we do…"

"Well….see, I've gone into heat. Do you know what that is, Felix?"

"Yeah…I studied that in school…why are you telling me this?"

"I….I-I need your _help_, Felix."

"Oh…you mean you want me to take you to a _Pokémon breeding center_?"

Outside the door, Pikachu face palmed at Felix's naïve mind.

"No, Felix. I need you to…have sex with me."

Felix couldn't believe what he had heard. Did a Pokémon just ask him to have sex?

"_C'mon, Felix. Say 'no'! Don't do it!" _thought Pika.

"Oh, uh…..No. No I can't do that…..sorry, Zangoose."

"_YES! Atta boy, Felix. I knew you weren't __**completely**__ dumb!"_ thought the yellow mouse.

Now Zangoose couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did her Felix just reject her? Her eyes began to twitch slightly. Her heart began beating faster.

"Why not? Am I not worthy of you, Felix?" asked Zangoose.

"No, it's not that…"

"THEN WHY THE HELL NOT?" screamed the cat Pokémon. This startled Felix. Zangoose's nostrils flared. She tried to beg with Felix.

"Please, Felix? Please? I really need you right now! I really like you and I want to do this with you! Please, I can make you _**happy**_! I can make you feel good! Please I'll…I'll let you come _**inside**_ me! PLEASE!"

Felix backed away a few steps. Zangoose realized what she had done. She quickly regained herself.

"Sorry. Those were my hormones talking." Lied the sly Zangoose. Felix forgave her and spoke.

"I don't think that a human mating with a Pokémon is right. I know it isn't illegal or anything, but it's just not right with me." Said Felix.

Zangoose looked defeated. She looked down at the floor. Felix grabbed her hand.

"Hey, we're still friends, right, Zangoose?" asked the boy. Zangoose was silent for a moment, then she spoke.

"Uh-huh…" agreed Zangoose weakly.

"And you're still my cute little Zangoose, right?" said Felix, trying to butter up Zangoose and make her feel better. Zangoose quickly hugged back and smiled, changing her attitude.

"Yeah! I'm still you're Zangoose. I understand and respect your opinion. This conversation never happened, right?"

"Right." Said Felix.

With that, the two friends began to leave for the bedroom door. Pikachu quickly scurried downstairs so as not to be found ease dropping. The yellow mouse went back to sitting in front of the TV just as Zangoose and Felix came back. Felix sat down back in his spot, but Zangoose headed for the front door.

"I'll see you later, Felix. I'm gonna go out by myself for a little while." Said Zangoose.  
"Come back soon." Said Mother as she stood up to say goodbye to Zangoose.

"Okay, bye, Zangoose." Said Felix waving.

"_Yeah, good riddance."_ Thought Pikachu, satisfied with the result of the conversation he just ease dropped on. He could rest on the fact that Felix didn't want to mate with Zangoose.

Zangoose left Felix's house with a smile. As soon as she was out of view of the house, her smile went away and was replaced by furious eyes and gritting teeth. Her head began spinning in confusion.

"Felix doesn't want to mate with me? How can this be? I thought Felix was my friend? No, wait…Felix _is_ my friend…..and he **DOES** want to mate with me. He just doesn't know it yet. Don't worry, my sweet Felix. You and I will mate soon enough…." Thought the psychotic Zangoose.

Zangoose kept walking until she was at the edge of the forest. She entered the forest and started turning in preset directions, as if looking for something. Seeing as the forest was where she lived, she had no trouble navigating through it. Soon, Zangoose came to a patch of berry bushes in the forest. There were blue berries, red berries, orange ones, green ones, and lastly, purple.

Zangoose went to the bush with the purple berries growing on it. Now, everyone knows that there are good berries, such as the blue and red ones. And, there are bad berries, like the purple ones. What was so special about purple berries? They were **extremely poisonous**; if they didn't kill you, then you would suffer from serious side effects, like _**dizziness**_, stomach cramps, or just being in a state of _**intoxication**_. Fully aware of what she was doing, Zangoose picked a handful of purple berries. With that, she walked around the forest until she found a nice, large rock. Setting the berries down, Zangoose withdrew her razor sharp claws and began slashing at the rock in preset areas with precision aim. Putting her sculpting skills to the test, Zangoose formed a cup out of the rock (if she wasn't so psychotic, she could make a living making and selling stone artwork). Zangoose then took the berries and put them in the newly made rock-cup. She then took her claws and swirled them around inside the cup, taking the poison berries and mashing them up into _**poison berry juice**_.

"Don't worry, Felix. We'll be together soon."

…The rest of Felix's day went by rather quietly. He and Pikachu spent the whole day lazing off and just relaxing. This was great for Pikachu; he didn't have to worry, with Zangoose gone the whole day. Plus, with his newfound knowledge of Felix not wanting Zangoose for a mate, Pikachu rested easy. Or, so he thought….

It was nightfall at Felix's house; around 9PM. Felix and Pikachu were goofing off and just having childish fun in the living room. But Felix's parents were getting ready to leave for a night out on the town (just dinner and a movie). The two adults were spiffed up and heading towards the door.

"Bye, Felix. We're leaving now. We'll be back around midnight, so be sure to be in bed." Said Father as he walked out the door.

Soon, Felix and Pikachu were alone. Just how Pika liked it. But that wouldn't last so long….

"Hey, Pikachu, wait here. I'm gonna go up to my room to get more things for us to play with."

"Pika! (okay!)"

Felix left Pikachu in living room as he went upstairs to his room. The rooms lights were off, but Felix knew where everything was in the room, so he didn't bother turning the lights on. Felix went under his bed and shuffled his hands around to feel for a few toys. That's when the door closed behind him, engulfing him in the darkness. Felix figured it was just Pikachu playing a prank on him. Felix chuckled as he felt around in the darkness for the light switch.

But when Felix turned on the light, he found no Pikachu in the room. Only a Zangoose with a blank smile on her face. She was holding a cup with a strange purple liquid in it.

"Oh…Zangoose…how did you…..how'd you get in my room?" asked the boy cautiously.

"What's the matter, Felix? Aren't you happy to see me? I'm happy to see you…." Said Zangoose very mellow.

"Oh, I mean….I **am** happy to see you, but…."

"I just wanted to show you that I'm really not mad at you for turning down my _**offer**_ earlier. Here, I made you some _special_ berry juice." Said Zangoose holding out the stone cup to Felix.

"Um, what?"

"Drink up. It's my way of saying sorry for putting you in that uncomfortable position."

Felix took the cup and looked at the purple liquid.

"Is this grape juice? I don't think I've ever seen this kind of drink before…"

"It's just a special blend of berries, now _**drink up**_."

Felix shrugged his shoulders. He began drinking from the cup, unaware of the poison hell he was about to go through. The juice tasted very sweet; the best juice the boy ever tasted. But, there would be a price to pay….

"MMMM. This juice tastes really good. It's the best juice ever!" exclaimed Felix.

"Glad you like it…." Said Zangoose still with her blank smile.

"Thanks a lot, Zangoose. And no hard feelings between us right?"

"None at all, Felix. You're still my best friend…."

"You're still my friend, to, Zang-"

Felix paused…..

"Ugh….what's going on….? Why do I feel…..I feel…."

"Lightheaded? Oh, no…" said Zangoose sarcastically. She knew this was going to happen. She went to the door, making sure it was shut and locked.

Felix began losing balance. He stumbled about and had to balance himself on the wall. His world began to spin as his stomach cramped up.

"Z-Zangoose? Wha….what was in that juice?" asked Felix weakly.

"Nothing, it was just juice. Why?" said Zangoose, knowing damn well why.

Felix dropped to his knees as he began to break out in a sweat. Zangoose stood over him.

"Oh, Felix. You don't look so good. Here, let me help you…."

Zangoose grabbed Felix and dragged him over to his bed. Felix couldn't register what was going on anymore. He couldn't focus or think straight. Zangoose sat him down on the bed. Felix mumbled gibberish, trying to form words. Zangoose sat next to him and began snuggling him.

"Ssshhh. Just relax, Felix. Zangoose is here now, and she's gonna take _**good**_ care of you." Said the demon in a whisper.

Zangoose gently pushed Felix onto his back. Felix couldn't protest if he wanted to; his mind was drunk in poisonous bliss. Zangoose quickly took off the boy's shirt. Then, Zangoose began to undo his pants, slipping them off with ease. Then, she slipped off his boxers, revealing her prize. Felix was now exposed to the crazy Zangoose. She licked her lips as she stared lustfully at the boy's penis…

Back downstairs, Pikachu was getting impatient waiting for Felix to return with toys.

"I guess I have to go get him…" said Pika, getting up and making his way up the stairs to Felix's room.

Pikachu began climbing up the stairs. But something wasn't right. Pikachu sniffed the air.

"What's that smell?"

Pika sniffed a bit more. The scent got stronger and more visible as Pikachu got closer to Felix's room….

"I've…smelt this scent before….but where…?"

The smell had a strong, potent, tang to it. It wasn't a bad smell, just very strong. That's when Pikachu remembered where he first smelled that scent.

"_Zangoose. This scent was coming from Zangoose earlier today….when she was in heat….."_

Pikachu froze.

"….oh, my god, no….."

Pikachu suddenly bolted straight for Felix's door. Assuming the door would be unlocked, he wasn't prepared as he smacked face first into it. Knowing how to turn the knob, he tried twisting it to unlock the door. No luck. The yellow mouse began banging on the door, screaming all the while.

"Pika-Pi! Pikachu!" ("Felix! Felix, are you in there! Open the door, it's me, Pikachu!")

Meanwhile, back inside the room, Zangoose was busy enjoying herself as she licked Felix's now-erect penis. Although the boy couldn't think straight, he sure could feel the Pokémon's tongue going up and down his shaft.

Pikachu kept pounding on the door.

"Zangoose, are you in there! You bitch! Don't you lay a finger on Felix!" shouted Pikachu.

"Too late!" said Zangoose from the other side of the door.

Pikachu kept screaming obscenities while banging on the poor wooden door. Zangoose ignored him and took Felix's whole 7 inches into her mouth. She happily sucked on her prize, taking her sweet time.

"Isn't this great, Felix? I told you, you would like it…" said Zangoose lovingly. Felix was still dizzy and intoxicated.

"Zangoose, how the hell did you get in the house!" screamed Pikachu.

Zangoose began to tease the Pikachu outside the door. She started sucking on Felix's cock _**very loudly**_, making slurping sounds, as if she was eating a Popsicle. Pikachu very clearly heard this.

"ZANGOOSE! YOU WHORE! I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR TO ARCEUS THAT **I WILL KILL YOU**!" threatened Pikachu as he burst into tears. His best friend was being raped, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Felix grunted. A bulge began to form at the base of the boy's penis. He was close. Zangoose licked the tip of Felix's shaft, sending him over the edge. Zangoose engulfed his whole cock as Felix came into her mouth. The salty flavored semen splashed onto Zangoose's tongue. She smiled as she happily drank down every drop of her pearly-white prize.

"Felix, you taste so good. Let's keep going, okay?" said Zangoose.

Felix tried to speak, but only made gibberish.

Zangoose fondled Felix's limp cock until it was hard again. Then she quickly mounted Felix, placing the tip of his penis at her swollen entrance. Zangoose shuddered as she enjoyed how Felix was poking at her vagina. She stared at Felix, never taking her eyes off of his.

"Ready to play, Felix?"

Zangoose quickly slammed down onto Felix's cock, instantly breaking her hymen. She screamed as the pain was unbearable, but Zangoose smiled as she remembered who it was that just took her virginity. She found pleasure in the pain Felix gave her. She kept smiling in psychotic bliss. Zangoose looked down at her pussy to find it bleeding. She scooped up some of the blood with her finger and placed it inside Felix's mouth, right on his tongue.

"Now, we are _**truly**_ bonded together. Does my blood taste good, Felix?"

Pikachu overheard her say this.

"Your _**WHAT**_ tastes good? You psycho, that's disgusting!" screamed Pikachu, puking a bit in his mouth.

Zangoose began bouncing up and down on Felix's hard cock. She began moaning as she kept slamming Felix deeper into her. Zangoose took one of her claws and cut Felix across his chest, enjoying leaving her mark on the boy. Felix grunted a bit; the cut really didn't hurt, it just stung. Felix began bleeding a bit from his cut. Zangoose bent down and licked up all of the blood, enjoying Felix's taste. Zangoose's tongue stung Felix as it licked on his new wound, making him groan from the sting. Something about pain turned Zangoose on.

Zangoose continued moaning. Her breathing became hard and short. She was close. Felix began moaning, too. He still wasn't in his right mind, yet he was receiving this confusing pleasure.

"Just hold on a bit more, Felix. I'm close. I'm so close…." Said Zangoose weakly.

"Zangoose! Stop that! Please don't do that to Felix!" pleaded Pikachu.

Zangoose didn't hear him. She was too focused on her pleasure. With one hard, final thrust, Zangoose came. She screamed in joy as her insides convulsed and squeezed at Felix's rod, making the boy grunt. She threw her head back as her juices sprayed out of her satisfied pussy, and onto the bed below. Zangoose just sat there, atop Felix, in her afterglow.

Zangoose looked down and noticed that Felix had not come. A big smile crept across her face. Zangoose once again climbed atop Felix. But this time, she grabbed the cock and placed it at her rear's entrance. Slowly, she pushed down onto Felix's poor shaft. Slowly, the cock pushed its way into the forbidden hole, inch by inch. Felix moaned and groaned as his cock was squeezed ever so tightly. Soon, Felix was in as far as he could go, hilted in Zangoose. Zangoose didn't even have to move around to make Felix finally come; she merely squeezed her bottom muscles around the cock, sending Felix over the edge one final time.

Felix then passed out. The effects of the poison juice had finally took over his whole body. Not to mention that he had just had some rough sex….

Zangoose simply smiled; her work complete. Staring at the sleeping boy, she leaned forward and kissed Felix on the lips, inserting her tongue into his mouth. She then got off of Felix, hopped off the bed, and made her way toward the bedroom window from wince she came. Just like that, Zangoose was gone, disappearing into the night.

Outside the door, Pikachu silently cried for the loss of his friend's innocence…


	4. Realization

_**Chapter 4: Realization **_

Felix awoke the next morning feeling terrible. His head was spinning. He had a headache the size of the moon, his tummy hurt like he was slammed by a train. But most strangely of all, he woke up naked.

"What did I do last night?" asked the boy as he checked his body. He ran his hands over his chest to find that there was a cut across it; not a deep cut, but still something to be concerned about. He checked the lower half of his body to find that it was partially moist, mostly around his privates. The bed under him, as he noticed, was incredibly _**stained**_ with liquids Felix couldn't identify.

"**WHAT** DID I DO LAST NIGHT?" asked the boy a second time.

The boy stumbled out of bed, looking to find some clothes. As he got up, Felix instantly became dizzy, a side effect from the poison, which Felix was still unaware of. Finding fresh clothes, Felix wobbled to the door, finding it locked.

"I never lock my door…" said the boy silently as he unlocked it.

Felix opened the door to find Pikachu sleeping against the wall. Upon hearing the door open, Pikachu instantly woke up, ready on the defensive. Realizing that it was only Felix coming out from the room, Pikachu jumped into his boy's arms, instantly crying. Felix found this really strange. Why was his friend crying?

"Hey, what's up, buddy? What's with the sad eyes? Was it because I locked you out of my room last night? Or maybe I did something bad last night; I can't remember a thing that happened. Whatever I did, I'm sorry." Said Felix hugging his mouse, petting him to calm him down.

"_Felix….if only I could tell you what happened….If only I had went with you when you went to your room last night….__**I'm**__ the one who's sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…." _Thought Pika.

From across the hall, Felix peered into his parent's room; they were out cold, tired from their night out last night. Felix went downstairs, still carrying Pikachu. He sat down on the couch and Pikachu showed no signs of leaving as he curled up in the boy's lap. Felix tried to think hard about what happened last night.

"The last thing I remember was going to my room for some toys. Then, I saw Zangoose….then, she gave me some weird juice to drink…then….I woke up…..naked…."

Pikachu perked his ears at Felix's statement.

"_Weird juice?"_ thought Pika.

Pikachu instantly sat up. He turned towards Felix, sniffing at his lips. Pikachu motioned for Felix to open his mouth. Felix obeyed and opened. Pikachu then sniffed the inside of Felix's mouth. The yellow mouse picked up on the smell of berries inside of Felix's mouth. Pikachu then scurried upstairs to Felix's room, leaving his boy very confused on the couch.

Pikachu sniffed around the bedroom. Disregarding the strong stench of sex from the previous night, Pikachu picked up on the scent of berries again; it was feint, but Pikachu still found it. Sniffing around, Pikachu came across a cup on the floor. A stone cup. There was a very small puddle of purple liquid pooling from the cup. Taking a whiff of the strange juice on the floor, Pikachu confirmed that it had the same smell as the inside of Felix's mouth. Being cautious, Pikachu took a small lick of the juice. It tasted very sweet. Pikachu gasped. This had not been the first time the yellow mouse had tasted this juice…..

Pikachu remembered back when he was just a small baby Pichu, before he was captured and brought to live his happy life at Felix's house. He and his Chu family were in the forest looking for berries for a tasty breakfast. Little Pichu was browsing a berry bush that had purple berries on it. Not knowing that they were indeed those very same poison berries from the present, little Pichu gulped them down. Soon, he fell very ill. His Raichu mother explained to him that purple berries were poisonous and that he should never eat them again. Little Pichu took his mother's words to heart…..

Fast forward to the present, Pikachu hissed at the purple juice on the floor.

"Curse that Zangoose. She could have **killed** Felix if he had received any more of the poison….but she knew what she was doing: only using _**just enough**_ of the poison to put Felix in a drunken state." Said Pikachu.

"_Zangoose is dangerous. I doubt she'll leave Felix alone even now that she has raped him….and from the looks of this little incident, she'll do __**anything**__ to get what she wants…she'll back soon enough…"_

"_Felix. I have to tell Felix to stay away from Zangoose. I just gotta figure out __**how**__…." _

Pikachu got an idea. Grabbing the cup in his mouth, he darted back downstairs to Felix, who was still on the couch thinking. Pikachu placed the cup at the boy's feet.

"Pika!"

Felix popped out of his thinking trance and noticed Pikachu below him with a cup.

"Oh, hey. What's with the cup? Are you thirsty?" asked Felix.

"_No, you numbskull! That's not why I brought you the cup!...although, I am getting pretty parched…"_

Felix took a closer look at the cup.

"Hey…this is the same cup from last night when….Zangoose…gave me that drink…"

"_Yes, Felix, that's it. Put the pieces together. Realize that Zangoose is evil and demented."_

"After I drank that juice, I…..I don't remember…."

"_Use that brain of yours. It's so obvious, you loveable twit."_

"…..hmmmm….well, the juice was good, at least." Concluded Felix.

"_**Son of a-"**_ Pikachu wasn't going to take this. He started making his way up the stairs and motioned for Felix to follow.

"PIKA!" ("Follow me, you idiot.")

Felix followed Pikachu upstairs, wondering why his little pal was acting so weird. Pikachu led Felix into his room, going for the computer stationed in the corner of the room. Pikachu booted up the modem and went to the internet. He then started typing on the keyboard.

"How do you know how to use the computer?" asked Felix.

"_I get bored when you're at school."_ Answered Pika, knowing that Felix wouldn't understand him.

Pikachu then typed in "POINSON BERRIES" in the search bar.

Various pictures and descriptions of a certain purple fruit appeared. Pikachu pointed his finger at the screen, urging Felix to view what was on it.

One picture showed a poisonous purple berry being squished into juice. Felix paid special attention to the juice in the picture.

"Hey, that looks like the juice Zangoose gave me…."

Felix began reading a few articles on the Poison Purple Berry. He read aloud.

"The purple berries, found commonly in forest areas, are highly poisonous. The known results of eating said berries are death (if too much is eaten), stomach cramps, dizziness, and being in a state of drunkenness."

Felix felt his stomach. It still hurt a bit. He was also still dizzy. He read on.

"In ancient times, these berries were mixed into juice and a person would give said juice to his enemy, in an attempt at murder, or for people of power, assassination."

Felix backed away from the computer. He sat down on his bed as his mind tried to process this information. Pikachu sighed as Felix was finally brought to the light.

"So…Zangoose gave me…poison to drink…?...Zangoose…Zangoose…"

"_That's it, Felix. What did Zangoose do?"_

"Well, Zangoose OBVIOSLY picked the wrong berries to turn into juice."

Pikachu made sparks fly from his cheeks. Was Felix really this dense?

"No wait….oh my god…..**ZANGOOSE TRIED TO KILL ME WITH POISON**!"

Pikachu sighed and nodded as Felix finally got with the program. Felix saw Pikachu nod in agreement.

"Pikachu, is that really true? Did Zangoose try to kill me?"

Pikachu was about to speak, but remembered he couldn't speak in human. So instead, Pikachu began typing words on the computer. When he was finished he pointed to the screen for Felix to read. Felix looked at the screen and read the following words….

"Felix, it's true. Zangoose gave you poison to drink. But, her intentions weren't on killing you. She gave you just enough poison so that you wouldn't die, but just put you in a drunken, dizzy state. The truth is, Zangoose had sex with you last night. She drugged you with poison and raped you. That's why you woke up this morning not remembering anything. I'm sorry that happened, Felix. I'm so, so sorry. I've been trying to tell you ever since she first came. She's the one who killed that girl from your school. She's even threatened to kill me if I got in her way. She's very evil and twisted, and who knows WHAT she'll do next. You have to get away from her, Felix. You need to tell your parents about her. Call the police, do something. I have a feeling she'll be back very soon."

Felix lost his balance and fell backwards onto his bottom. He couldn't believe what he just read. This was too much for the boy. He leaned forward on his knees and puked. He started shaking. Tears formed in his eyes. Pikachu walked over and rubbed his back, trying to console him. Felix instantly grabbed Pikachu and brought him into a hug. He cried as Pikachu returned his hug.

"…T-thank you, Pikachu. You're a true friend. My best friend….I should have seen the signs earlier. But, I was too stupid. I was careless. I should have known from the first day that Zangoose was trouble. But, she just seemed so….sweet and harmless….We've got to do something. I don't think we should tell my parents about her. Mom and Dad would just complicate things and get in the way, probably making Zangoose snap and try to kill them. We should try to-"

Felix was cut off by a knock at the front door. He checked the time on the wall. 11AM.

Felix's heart dropped to his gut.

"Zangoose always comes over at 11AM…" said Felix regretfully.

"What do we do, Pikachu?"

Pikachu silently went over to the window to peek outside to the front door, to see who it was. Maybe it wasn't Zangoose at the door?

**Dead Wrong.**

To the mouse's horror, there, at the front door, was Zangoose. She was waiting ever so patiently. Zangoose looked up at the window, getting the feeling that someone was staring at her. Pikachu quickly shot away from the window, covering himself before Zangoose could notice him. Zangoose shrugged it off and went back to waiting.

Pikachu looked at Felix. The look on his face told Felix that it was indeed Zangoose at the door. Felix's eyes went wide. He began to panic.

"Oh, my God. WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT DO WE DO!" asked Felix, shaking where he sat.

Pikachu quickly went to the computer to type something. Felix quickly read what his friend just typed.

"Felix, calm down. We're going to get through this. Just act like it's any other ordinary day. Don't let Zangoose know that YOU KNOW all about her. We'll think of a way to stop her, but for now, just go about the day cuddling and playing with her. I'll be right next to you. Whatever you do, DON'T let her be alone with you. Stay next to me at all times. She won't try anything funny if she's not alone with you."

Felix finished reading Pikachu's statement and nodded at him in agreement.

"Okay….just another ordinary day…" repeated Felix to himself.

Felix and Pikachu heard more knocks on the front door.

"We'd better get down there…" said Felix.

Pikachu nodded and the two friends made their way downstairs and to the front door. Felix paused shortly before he opened the front door, letting that beast inside his home. He took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself.

Then, he opened the door.

"Hello, Felix….."


	5. A Hint of Romeo and Juliet

"_Guys, sorry for the wait but I could not __**for the life of me**__ figure out how to END this story. But now, I think I may have come up with a suitable finale. I hope you guys enjoy!" -JollyRoy_

_**Chapter 5: "A hint of Romeo and Juliet"**_

Felix's heart was pounding as he stood in the doorway. He struggled to get a sentence out of his mouth.

"H-he-hello…Z-Zang-oose…G-good morning…" said Felix, answering to Zangoose's greeting.

Pikachu was standing by Felix's leg protectively, taking a battle-ready stance in case Zangoose tried anything crafty. He was trying to keep himself from growling at the cat Pokémon.

Zangoose went and gave Felix a hug, purring into his neck. Felix tried to keep his composure, but the thoughts of Zangoose doing unspeakable things and raping him filled his head once more. Felix had never been so terrified of anything ever in his life. He felt like breaking down and crying for his mommy, but he knew he couldn't, les Zangoose become suspicious of his new knowledge of _last night_…

"Come on, Felix, let's go play!" said Zangoose in her usual cheery voice, as if nothing bad ever went down the previous night. Still hugging the boy, Zangoose began to gently push Felix back, letting herself into the house. Both Felix and Pikachu began to panic; the last thing they wanted was for Zangoose to stay at their house now. Felix stopped Zangoose from coming any further into the house. Zangoose put a confused look on her face.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could spend the day outside, Zangoose. How about it?" asked Felix, trying to act like nothing ever happened.

"Well, okay. As long as I get to be next to you, we'll go anywhere." Said Zangoose sweetly. Felix almost barfed in his mouth. Pikachu rolled his eyes.

"_Good. As long as we're outside in public, Zangoose won't do anything crazy. Just like Pikachu said…" _thought the boy.

Felix snuck a quick glance down to Pikachu who was looking at him. They both quickly nodded to each other, telling one another that outside was definitely the best option.

"Well…..let's go then…." Said Felix as he unwrapped himself from the hug and began walking out the door. Pikachu quickly followed him, never leaving his side. Zangoose walked beside Felix and held his hand. Felix's heart dropped to his toes as Zangoose grabbed his hands. Physical contact was the last thing the boy wanted from the cat, but Felix had to suck it up and endure it. He needed to keep Zangoose from knowing that he knew about the rape and murder. Felix concluded that if Zangoose ever found out that he knew how crazy she was, Zangoose would snap. Felix didn't want to think about what would happen then….

As they were walking, Felix looked back at his house. He wondered if he was ever going to see it again; to see his parents again. Felix didn't know exactly what he was going to do about Zangoose; he hadn't had enough time to think that through. For now, Felix just kept on walking.

Zangoose suggested that everyone get some ice-cream to eat. So, the group went into town to have a treat at the local creamery shop. After that, Zangoose led the group tot eh park to play. Felix or Pikachu could not enjoy themselves for their lives. But, they needed to pretend it was just another day with Zangoose.

****Soon, a few hours pass by****

Felix had led the group into the crowded city, but was still walking around aimlessly, trying to buy some time for a good plan to ditch Zangoose to pop up.

No good….

Felix could not concentrate. His mind was still clouded by the physical contact of Zangoose holding his hand. Finally, Felix let go of Zangoose's paw. Zangoose let out a slight whimper.

"What's wrong Felix? Don't you want to hold hands anymore?" asked the Pokémon full of sadness.

"I…just need sometime by myself for a while. Walk next to Pikachu for a while…" Said the boy as he walked ahead of the group a few feet.

"_What could be wrong with Felix?" _though Zangoose. The thought of Felix knowing what happened last never crossed her mind; she was confident in herself that Felix didn't suspect a thing. Zangoose ignored Felix's privacy request and walked up behind him.

"Felix, is something wrong? Let me make you feel better." Said Zangoose, as she wrapped her arms around the boy.

"NO!" said Felix as he shook Zangoose off of him. Zangoose stared at him quizzically. Felix regained himself.

"Uh…I mean…nothing's wrong, Zangoose. I just…felt like walking by myself for a while." Said Felix, praying Zangoose would buy his lie and just drop the whole situation. But Zangoose didn't let up.

"But why, Felix? Did I do something wrong?" said Zangoose

"_**You know damn well what you did WRONG."**_ Thought Pika.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong…"

"So then, why can't we hold hands?"

"Because I just want to walk by myself for a little bit, Zangoose."

"But, why?"

"BECAUSE!"

Zangoose froze. Felix also froze. He hoped that he didn't blow his cover. People who were walking around them began to stare.

"It's nothing against you. I just wanted a little 'me' time. Understand?" lied Felix.

Finally, Zangoose surrendered.

"Okay, Felix…." Said Zangoose looking at her feet in sadness.

"_**That'll show her."**_ thought Pikachu, enjoying Zangoose's sadness.

The three kept walking around town, with Felix a little bit ahead of the group. No one said a word as an awkward silence surrounded them…

Soon, Felix spotted a large skyscraper of a building a little ways ahead of him. It was a large hotel, usually people on business trips stay there, which would explain its large size. That's when a light bulb went on in Felix's head.

"Hey, guys….let's go to the top of that building and watch the sunset…." Said Felix flatly.

Everyone agreed and made their way to the tall building. Pikachu tried to figure out why Felix would go to such a place.

By the time trio made it to the building's front doors, the sun was just beginning to set. The three walked inside the hotel and made their way across its extravagant lobby. Any other time, Felix would have looked in awe at the amazing design of the hotel, but not today. They made their way into the elevator and Felix pressed the button that led to the roof of the complex.

The elevator ride up the 34 floors was a long and awkward one. Felix tried not to make eye contact with Zangoose. Zangoose didn't notice, as she was occupied with elevator music. Finally, the elevator stopped at the very tippy-top of the building. As the trio got out of the elevator, they noticed the magnificent orange hue of the evening sky. Even in his current situation, Felix had to admit it was a pretty sight. The three made their way to the edge of the roof top and gazed out onto the city below, with the setting sun casting an orange coat over the building tops.

"Isn't it beautiful, Felix?" said Zangoose as she was mesmerized by the colors.

"It sure is, Zangoose..." Said Felix as he inconspicuously slid himself behind Zangoose.

Pikachu, who was standing next to the boy, noticed what Felix was doing and gasped.

"_**So THAT'S why Felix brought us up here! Good thinking…"**_ smirked the mouse.

Felix stood directly behind the Zangoose and lifted his arms back.

"_**That's it, Felix! Push her! PUSH HER OFF THIS BUILDING AND RID THE WORLD OF ZANGOOSE!"**_

This was Felix's chance! He was so close! Zangoose was totally unaware of Felix plotting behind her! All he had to do was thrust his arms forward and then Zangoose would be no more!

Felix hesitated. He gritted his teeth as his body shook. Why couldn't he do it?

"_**Felix! WHAT are you waiting for! Shove her off! KILL HER!" **_screamed Pika in his mind. Felix looked over at Pikachu. Pikachu was moving his little arms in a shoving motion, urging Felix to end Zangoose.

"_**Just remember all of the horrible things she's done! DO IT!"**_

Felix's heart was pounding. He broke out into a sweat. Suddenly, his knees have out and the boy dropped to the floor. Felix began to softly cry to himself as he realized he couldn't kill Zangoose. It wasn't in the boy's nature to hurt another living thing.

Zangoose snapped out of her trance and turned around at the sound of Felix crying.

"Felix? What's wrong?" asked Zangoose with concern.

"_**Dammit! WE WERE SOOO CLOSE!"**_ said the mouse as he stomped his foot.

"I can't do it…." Sobbed the boy looking down at the ground.

"Do what?" asked Zangoose.

"…I-I can't…..I can't kill you…"

"….Y-you can't do….WHAT?" asked Zangoose totally confused.

"_**FELIX! DON'T BLOW OUR COVER! YOU CAN STILL DO IT!"**_

"Even after all those horrible things you've done….I can't bring myself to kill you…"

"_**Felix….you idiot…"**_ said Pikachu, giving up all hope.

Zangoose's eyes went wide.

"You knew…"

"**That's right. I knew and I told him."** Said Pikachu as-a-matter-of-factly. He figured he was going to die here so why not expose himself?

"How did you tell him?" said Zangoose as her anger began to rise.

"**I know how to type on computers."**

"You little bastard. I told you to never speak to him again."

Zangoose readied her claws and began walking towards the yellow mouse. Pikachu didn't move. There was nowhere for him to run and no way he could beat Zangoose. Zangoose grabbed Pikachu by his neck and began choking him. She then slammed him onto the ground and kicked him away a few feet. Zangoose then picked up Pikachu by his tail, hanging him upside down. By this time, Pikachu was bleeding. The little yellow mouse began to chuckle.

"Awfully happy for someone whose about to die." Said Zangoose.

"…**I'm just laughing at the irony. All you wanted was for Felix to be all yours and no one else's. You went to extremes just to keep others from him. All this time, you were so sure that Felix would never find out just how demented and twisted you are….and now that he's found out what you truly are, he despises you... As do I, bitch."**

Zangoose said nothing as Pikachu kept laughing. Suddenly, she took her claws and stabbed Pikachu right in his gut. Pikachu wailed as blood began to spew from his stomach.

"I'm going to make you suffer." Said Zangoose cold as ice. She flung the mouse across the roof.

Pikachu landed on the ground next to Felix, who was still crying on the floor. Pikachu rolled onto his back and coughed up blood. Felix stopped crying and looked down to his dying friend.

"Pikachu!" screamed the boy as he remembered his current situation. Felix went to reach for his little mouse, when Zangoose appeared and snatched up Pikachu and began choking him once more. Pikachu coughed up more blood. His yellow face turned blue.

"NO! LET HIM GO!" screamed Felix.

Felix got to his feet and charged at Zangoose. The boy tackled Zangoose to the ground, causing her to drop Pikachu. Pikachu lost consciousness as he hit the ground.

"Don't you hurt Pikachu!" said Felix full of rage as he held Zangoose down to the ground.

"Felix, that hurt." Said Zangoose coldly.

Zangoose starred into Felix's eyes. His eyes were full of anger. Anger for all of the horrible things Zangoose had done.

Being a Pokémon, Zangoose naturally had more strength than Felix. She easily overpowered him and pushed him off of her. Felix and Zangoose got to their feet. Zangoose began walking towards Felix. Felix nervously backed away.

"What's wrong, Felix? Don't you wanna play?"

"No! Get away from me! I don't ever wanna 'play' with you again!"

"Don't you love me, Felix?"

"No! _I HATE YOU_!"

This remark was too much for Zangoose. That made Zangoose snap. She readied her claws once more.

"NO YOU DON'T! **YOU LOVE ME!**" screamed Zangoose as she charged the boy. Felix tried to run, but was no match for Zangoose's speed. Zangoose grabbed the boy by his neck. Felix began to choke and gasp for air. Felix starred into Zangoose eyes; they were cold and full of blind fury. Zangoose was growling furiously as tears left her eyes.

"YOU _LOVE_ ME AND WE'LL BE TOGETHER **FOREVER**!"

"N-no..***cough***…no we WON'T!"

Zangoose readied her arm.

"THEN IF **I** CAN'T HAVE YOU, **NO ONE CAN**!"

With that, Zangoose stabbed Felix deep in his stomach. Felix wailed in pain as he felt his organs puncture. She pulled her claws out and stabbed him again. Felix began coughing up a lot of blood. Zangoose dropped Felix to the ground, leaving him there to pool out blood.

"OH MY G-GOD! Zangoose, WHY!" screamed the boy.

"Felix, I love you and you love me. And we'll **die together**." Said Zangoose hysterically.

Suddenly, Zangoose took her blood-soaked claws and slashed them across her neck, slitting her throat. The Pokémon's knees gave out immediately and Zangoose collapsed on the floor below.

"…..F-Felix….I..love you.." said the dying Zangoose. The last thing she saw was Felix's pale-white face looking at her in shock….

Felix clutched his bleeding stomach as he gazed upon the dead Zangoose. The pain from his wound caused him to double over in pain. The boy starred up at the orange sky as he tried to keep from falling unconscious.

"_I've lost too much blood! I'm going to die!" I can't believe this is happening! Why didn't I see that Zangoose was evil from the start? None of this had to happen!" _thought the dying boy.

Felix struggled to turn over to see his little unconscious Pikachu across the rooftop. Pikachu wasn't stabbed that hard, so he wasn't bleeding out as much as Felix was.

"_Pikachu….I'm sorry, my friend. You deserve better than me…It looks like you'll be okay…As for me…I'm just glad to have had you for a best friend….good bye, my Pikachu…" _

With that, Felix's heart slowly stopped pumping as Felix closed his eyes and waited for death.

Everything was silent on the rooftop as the sun finally fell over the horizon….

**Nightfall**

Pikachu slowly woke up from his unconscious slumber. His head felt like he had a raging hangover.

"_**Oouch, my head. Zangoose is gonna pay for tha…Zangoose! FELIX! WHERE'S FELIX?"**_

Pikachu looked around as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the night. The first thing Pikachu noticed was that there was blood everywhere. Then, the pain from his recently-punctured stomach kicked in. The mouse clutched his gut in pain.

That's when Pika noticed the large trail of blood leading to a dark figure across the rooftop. He couldn't tell who it was, but he assumed the worst.

"_**Oh, no! Felix! Please be okay!"**_ said Pikachu as he limped over to the dark figure.

Upon arriving at the scene, Pikachu noticed that the body wasn't Felix, but it was Zangoose- dead as a door knob. Pikachu sighed in relief.

"_**Yes. Thank God, Yes. She's finally gone…"**_

Then, Pika noticed another figure a little ways across the rooftop.

"_**No….."**_

Pikachu dashed over to the other body to see that it was indeed Felix. His body was surrounded by his blood. Pikachu broke into tears.

"_**No…Felix, no…you can't be…no….No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

Pikachu cried out in blind fury. He was so enraged with Zangoose that sparks of electricity uncontrollably unleashed from his little red cheeks.

"_**DAMN YOU, ZANGOOSE! CURSE YOU TO HELL! YOUR ACTS OF CRUELTY WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!"**_

More electricity began pouring out of Pikachu as he screamed more obscenities. The electricity began connecting with Felix's blood and conducted up onto the dead corpse. Soon, the electricity surged through the human's body. Pikachu calmed down a bit and began silently weeping to himself.

Pikachu continued to cry for a good ten minutes.

…..Then, Pikachu began hearing something…..

…It was feint…but it was something….

Its sound was constant….like….a _heartbeat_….

Pikachu followed the tiny sound. It led him to Felix's body.

"_**What?...there's no way….."**_

Sure enough, Felix's heart was beating.

_**What? But HOW?...electricity…the electricity I was giving off when I was mad must have surged into his body!"**_

Pikachu began to give Felix shock therapy.

He began shooting small bursts of electricity into Felix's body.

Proving his assumptions correct, Felix's heart began beating harder and harder, faster and faster.

"_**He's alive…OH, GOD! HE'S ALIVE!"**_

Pikachu gave one final large burst of electricity to Felix's body. Sure enough, Felix shot up, gasping for air. Pikachu broke into tears.

"Oh, my God….I'm alive…how the—OUCH!" Felix had his thought cut short as Pikachu jumped into is chest and began licking his face.

"Ouch, ouch! Hey that hurts! Yeah, I'm glad you're OK, too!" said Felix weakly.

The boy and mouse shared a long embrace. No words were needed.

Felix glanced over at Zangoose's dead corpse. He sighed in relief as the terror she struck in his heart began to disappear.

"She's really gone…"

Felix slowly got up, his stomach was still hurting very much, but he ignored it for now.

"We've got to get to a hospital before we both die from blood loss. Or in my case, DIE AGAIN." Said Felix half serious and half joking.

Our heroes limped their way to the elevator and stumbled in. Felix pushed the button to the main floor the doors began to close. Felix looked out at Zangoose's body one last time as the elevator doors shut. Memories of Zangoose's good side filled his head as tears of joy and sadness left his eyes.

"_She could have been good. She didn't have to die…"_

Felix sat down on the carpet floor of the elevator and Pikachu snuggled up in his lap. The boy petted his bleeding Pokémon as the elevator descended towards its destination.

Both of them just had a long day and would be having one long, revealing phone call with Felix's parents from the hospital. They were bound to be in heap of trouble for almost getting killed, but they both knew that there was _**nothing**_ worse than what they just went through.

For now, as the elevator just passed by the 23rd floor, Felix and Pikachu rested….

_**FIN**_


End file.
